The Hunt Begins
A thick, foggy jungle on the planet Aranhaschimmia. It is a normal day for the Arachnichimps. Fresh fruits are gathered, webs are being spun, and everyone seems to be in awe of a new life form in the neighboorhood. No one knows were he came from, and many believe he is a god. "I am just like you. If I told you I were a god, then I would be a liar." Ultimate Spidermonkey insisted. "We'll then. Why don't you look like us mister?" a young Arachnichimp wondered. "Its complicated." Ultimate Spidermonkey runs deeper into the forest. "The boy is right. What am I here for?" He swings from tree to tree. The sound of him clamping down on the branches is like bones being broken. Suddenly a giant Root Shark emerges from the thick fog. The beast growls and snaps at Ultimate Spidermonkey. "I'm not going to be your next meal!" he bangs on his chest and roars so louds that leaves fall from nearby branches. For some unknown reason the Root Shark shrivelles up and dies. "What just happened?" Ultimate Spidermonkey ponders. "Nothing really. I absorbed one tenth of the creatures powers." Aggregor snickered. "You killed it?!" Ultimate Spidermonkey shouts. "Its death was quick unlike yours will be." Aggregor lunges at Ultimate Spidermonkey, violently swinging his sharp spear. Ultimate Spidermonkey tosses a giant stone at him. Aggregor cuts the stone in half with his plasma encoated blade then uppercuts him in the face. "Ouch!" Ultimate Spidermonkey spits webs from his mouth at Aggregor but they are all dodged. "What do you want with me?!" Ultimate Spidermonkey asks. "Your power." Aggregor fires a blast of energy from his spear, knocking him out. Later Ultimate Spidermonkey awakens on a cold, dark ship. He is surrounded by his former companions, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Cannonbolt, and Ultimate Echo Echo. "What are you all doing here?" Ultimate Spidermonkey asks. "We were captured." Ultimate Humungousaur replies. "I can't shoot webs!" Ultimate Spidermonkey panics. "He put power inhibitors on us!" Ultimate Echo Echo exclaims. "We don''t know what he wants us for." Ultimate Swampfire says. "Whatever he wants us for cannot be good." Ultimate Big Chill adds. "Have you tried to escape?" Ultimate Spidermonkey asks. "Yes and each time we have failed." Ultimate Cannonbolt replies. "Wait. I have a plan." Ultimate Spidermonkey smirks. A few hours later. "Food" A Robot Soldier drops off gross looking slop for the prisoners. "I was imprisoned once. Now I am imprisoned again! I have to get out!" Ultimate Humungousaur thrashes about. "He has gone mad! Stop him!" Ultimate Big Chill says to the guards. The Robot Soldiers tackle Ultimate Humungousaur. The Ultimates dog pile one of the robot soldiers to get the key to the power inhibitors. "I got it!" Ultimate Echo Echo exclaims. He uses the key to remove his power inhibitor. Ultimate Echo Echo launches sonic disc to destroy the guards. Each guard is ripped apart. The other Ultimates take o ff the power inhibitors and regain there abilities. "Lets roll out!" Ultimate Cannonbolt shouts. The Ultimates each get into individual escape pods and part there ways. Meanwhile a Soldier alerts Aggregor of this. "Master! The prisoners have escaped!" the Soldier says. "No matter. They will be recaptured. In the meantime lets see if that device I obtained from Sublimino was worth it." Aggregor presses a switch. Inside each escape pod, lights flash. The Ultimates minds are wiped clean. They all don't remember anything. Each escape pod crashes in a different spot across the Earth. "Let the hunt begin." Aggregor smiles. To be continued........ Characters *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt *Arachnichimp Child *Root Shark Villains *Aggregor *Aggregor's Robot Soldiers Category:Episodes